heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Betrayals
In this event, he/she gets betrayed by a family member or someone close to them who reveals himself/herself as the villain. But betrayals have a Heroic side - In some situations, some villain betrays other villain and takes hero/heroine side in the unexpected moment. In some other cases a pawn of the main villain betrays their master and joins the heroic side instead. Examples *Anakin Skywalker betrays Emperor Palpatine to save his son. *Robocop gets betrayed by Lt. Hedgecock to follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy him. Add link *Milo Thatch betrayed by Rourke. *Bridgette gets betrayed by Alejandro *The Powerpuff Girls betrayed by Mojo Jojo. *Yugi Muoto betrayed by Weevil Underwood, who tosses his Exodia cards overboard during a boat ride to Duelist Kingdom. *Bart Simpson betrays his best friend Milhouse Van Houten *Discord betrayed by Tirek. *Peter Rabbit reveals the truth and says he has no idea where Zanzibar is and everything he said was a lie, breaking his friends' hearts in The New Adventures of Peter Rabbit. *Wendy the Good Little Witch betrayed by Casper for accidentally telling his uncles that her aunts can't use their magic *In more intense cases, Mystery Inc. has been betrayed by any villain posing a greater threat than others. *Ella gets betrayed by Sugar *Karai betrays Tiger Claw to save the Ninja Turtles. *Quasimodo betrayed Judge Claude Frollo by saving Esmeralda from getting burned at stake. *Melody betrayed by Morgana who takes her mother hostage, and she tricked her into stealing from her grandfather King Triton. The wicked sea witch then traps Melody in ice cave to kill her before leaving. *Anna betrayed by Hans, after revealing he just used Anna as a tool to become the king of Arendelle and locked in the room to freeze. *Anastasia feels betrayed by Dimitri, after learning that he had lied to her from the beginning and was using her in a con, so he could get her grandmother's money after the grandmother tells Dimitri who he really is. *Max Lawson betrayed by Secretary of State Leonard Dekkom, who attempts to kill Max, revealing himself to be the saboteur of Dutch Boy. *Campion betrays Woundwort to protect Watership Down. *Tarzan betrays the gorillas by fighting and overpowering an enraged Kerchak to protect his new human friends. Clayton later betrays Tarzan by revealing he planned to cage the apes from the beginning. *Lando Calrissian betrays Han Solo by selling him, Princess Leia and Chewbacca out to Darth Vader. *Scar betrays Mufasa by attacking him on the paws, making him fall off the cliff and sending him to his death. *Cale Tucker and Akima being betrayed by Korso and Preed who are working for the Drej. *Scooge McDuck and the gang betrayed by Dijon the thief who works for Merlock the magician who wants the Treasure of Collie Baba. *Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch betray Ultron that he wants to destroy the world instead of killing the Avengers. *In Transformers: Dark of the Moon, the Autobots and NEST get betrayed by Sentinel Prime, who waged a deal with Megatron to bring an army of Decepticons hiding out on the Moon to Earth by using the space pillars to create a Space Bridge to bring Cybertron to Earth and enslave the human race to rebuild Cybertron. He also kills Ironhide and numerous NEST soldiers before escaping with his pillars. **In some unproduced scenes that exist in the comic and novel adaptations, Sentinel attempted to murder Bumblebee only for Skids to take the shot. He subsequently killed Mudflap when the young Autobot attempted to avenge his twin brother's death. *Diego betrays Soto's pack and takes on Manny's side. *James and Lily Potter have been betrayed by Peter Pettigrew *Kovu betrays Zira and Outsiders, because he didn't kill Simba and allowed him to escape. *Lindsay has been betrayed by Heather after she used her as a pawn. *Twilight Sparkle has been betrayed by Flash Sentry, who was under the spell of The Dazzlings. *Pinocchio has been betrayed by Stromboli after Stromboli locks Pinocchio in a birdcage and threatens him to perform around the world. *George Newton has been betrayed by Dr. Herman Varnick to bring his dog Beethoven to be euthanize. *Tom Tucker has been betrayed by Diane Simmons who murdered James Woods, Derek Wilcox, Stephanie, Priscilla and Muriel Goldman and she framed him. *Alain has been betrayed by Lysandre who began attacking Lumiose City and captured Ash. *Nicholas Lorenz and his film crew are betrayed by Michelle Walters, who strikes a nerve among them by sabotaging the film project's script. *In Transformers: The Last Knight, Megatron betrays the Transformers Reaction Force by stealing the Staff of Merlin from Optimus Prime, revealing himself to have been working with the alien sorceress Quintessa from the beginning. *James McCloud and Peppy Hare are betrayed by Pigma Dengar who's working for Andross. *Malcolm Corley has been betrayed by Adrian Ripburger who wanted to take over the Corley Motors and produces Minivans instead of Motorcycles. *Bianca betrays the Sorceress upon discovering her true colors. *Liesel and her family betrayed by Rolf Gruber after he is indoctrinated into the Nazi regime. *Mufasa betrayed by his own brother Scar. *Princess Fiona, her princess friends, and her mother Queen Lillian gets betrayed by Rapunzel who is actually Prince Charming's new girlfriend (Or should I say, love interest) who is working for him now. *Esteban betrays the royal after he and his friend, Victor made a deal with the sorceress Shuriki exchange for power after helping her invade Avalor and seize the throne. Upon agreeing with her, Esteban did promise her that she spares his family, although she unabashedly broke the deal by killing both King Raul and Queen Lucia with her magic in cold blood, much to Estaban's distraught and guilt. *Mr. McMahon betrays his corrupt general manager John Laurinaitis and fires him from his job for John Cena. *Sarah Kerrigan is betrayed by Arcturus Mengsk who then abandoned her in Tarsonis allowing the Zerg to capture her and transform her into infested. *Carl Johnson and Sweet Johnson are betrayed by Big Smoke and Ryder whom were working with the Ballas and Crash, resulting Sweet Johnson getting injured and sent to prison. *Helen Parr/Elastigirl ad Winston Deavor betrayed by Evelyn Deavor who had been using her as a pawn to make sure superheroes stay illegal forever. *Crawley betrays Buzzlina as he had enough of her evil plans. *Violet betrays her father Beegood and the Empress as she had enough of rivalry to Team Poppy after she and her team helped Maya's team win the final round in the Honey Games. Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events